


【天陸】Rewrite The Story

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 九条天是魔女，而他是白雪公主。他們並非擁有命中註定的美好結局，但他們會書寫屬於自己的故事。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】Rewrite The Story

*童話paro，魔女天x白雪姬陸  
*我流式童話，私設多，狗血，邏輯零分，極度ooc  


噹——

春日的午後暖陽自高而窄的窗外照進屋內，無數細小的塵埃在光的通道裡緩慢舞動。

九条天在老舊掛鐘沉沉的敲響聲中回過神來。本來渙散的目光被倏忽擦過窗櫺的白鴿攫住，再次有了焦點。他揉了揉有些酸澀的雙眼，在鍋內冒著泡的魔藥變得過於濃稠前再次著手攪拌。

分明只是發了一會兒的呆，他卻沒來由地覺得自己像是做了一場很長的夢，恍若隔世。初春的空氣尚且微涼，他卻有種方才正浸泡在蜂蜜的海裡、暖融融的感受；於此同時，心又好似被誰給狠狠刨去了一塊。

像是有什麼東西失去了。可他說不上來是什麼。

偏首思索了片刻，九条天決定將那個想法歸咎為錯覺。

畢竟，不曾擁有什麼，也就沒有什麼好失去的。

叩、叩——

剛把那個陌生的念頭拋諸腦後，敲門聲便竄入耳中。感受到人類的氣息，九条天帶著疑惑，蹙眉走向門邊——他所居住的這片森林應該是沒什麼人類敢靠近的——將木門打開，只見門外那名赤髮的少年在望見自己時，一雙澄澈的眸子霎時亮了起來。

「不、不好意思，我是白雪公主，我在這片森林迷路了，請問⋯⋯你可以幫幫我嗎？」

*

本想冷著臉拒絕的九条天，在與對方對視不下十秒後，終於還是嘆了口氣，將那名少年給領進門中。

他帶著少年走到桌邊，拉開椅子，在少年道過謝、準備坐下時伸出手，「披風。」他說，頓了幾秒，覺得也許加上敬稱比較恰當，又補充道：「請將您的披風交給我，讓我為您掛起來，公主殿下。」

「啊、噢。」

紅髮的公主愣了下，將披風解開，交到對方手中，再一次笑著道了聲謝。

微微頷首作為回應，九条天接過沾染了塵土的披風，一個彈指，整件披風煥然一新。倒了杯熱茶，他踱步回到桌邊，正對那人坐下，將瓷杯推向正一臉新奇地環視著屋內的公主。

「把熱茶喝完，暖暖身子。一會兒我送您回家，公主殿下。」

公主接過杯子，朝杯緣輕輕吹了口氣，說：「別用敬稱啦！又不是在皇宮裡，聽起來怪拘束的。」他啜了口熱茶，一張小臉因為苦澀的味道而皺了起來，可還是試著扯開笑容接續道：「我叫做七瀨陸。你可是幫助我的恩人呢，叫我陸就好。」

「換成蜂蜜牛奶會好些嗎？」

沒有正面回應對方的要求，可也不再於句尾加上冗贅的敬稱，九条天右手一擺，將七瀨陸手裡的瓷杯換成了玻璃杯，裡面褐色的茶湯也同時變為溫熱的蜂蜜牛奶。

雙手捧著玻璃杯，七瀨陸感受著淡淡的暖意自指尖和掌心不斷擴散向全身。他半是詫異、半是欣喜地望向粉髮的魔女，在對方催促的目光下啜了口杯中的液體，舒心的溫度與味道讓他的嘴角不自覺漾起了滿足的笑容。

「謝謝你，唔⋯⋯魔女先生？」七瀨陸偏頭笑著，「說起來，你還沒有告訴我你的名字呢。」

「像剛才那樣叫我魔女先生就好。」九条天淡淡地回答。他並沒有與這位公主交好的意思，而這名過分單純的公主也沒必要知道未來將毒害他的人的名字。

是的，毒害他的人，而非他剛才所說的幫助自己的恩人。

自有意識開始，九条天就知道自己並非這個故事的主角。無形之中總有道聲音告訴他，他所度過的每一分、每一秒，都只是為了等待那一刻的來臨——用蘋果毒害白雪公主。

惡毒的、可憎的他，用裹著毒藥的蘋果讓公主陷入無盡的昏睡，而英俊的、善良的王子，則會以真愛之吻將公主喚醒，從此，兩人過著幸福快樂的日子。

他所存在的世界，就是這樣一個故事。

他是個惡毒的人嗎？他不知道。自己在故事的最後也能夠過上幸福快樂的生活嗎？他也不知道。

他只知道，魔女的身分像是經線和緯線，定義了他在這個世界的存在，而他會盡職地扮演這個角色，日復一日，直到那一刻的到來。

「誒？魔女先生好小氣啊。」

七瀨陸鼓著雙頰，張口想再說些什麼，可他肚子發出的咕嚕聲率先轉移了兩人的注意力。

「抱、抱歉，一直到剛才都還在森林裡迷路，所以⋯⋯」

還沒吃午餐的七瀨陸不好意思地低下頭，恨不得把紅透的臉埋進玻璃杯中。

過分可愛且率直的反應讓本還冷著張臉的九条天終於還是忍不住勾起了嘴角。

「咦？魔女先生你笑了？」

「沒有。」

起身，他走向廚房，無視身後那人諸如「明明就有」、「魔女先生真是不坦率」的話語，逕自鼓搗起來。

用魔法處理食材並控制火候，很快地，他便為飢腸轆轆的公主端上了熱騰騰的蛋包飯，還順道將已經見底的蜂蜜牛奶給再次斟滿。

「一點簡單的東西，回去前先給你墊墊胃。」

雙手合十，滿懷歉意與感謝道了聲「我開動了」，七瀨陸拿起手邊的湯匙挖了口蛋包飯送入口中。番茄醬的酸甜、帶著奶油香氣的蛋皮以及粒粒分明的炒飯讓他方一品嚐便捂著嘴巴、雙眸圓睜。

「唔、唔唔——」

「請把嘴巴裡的食物吞下去再說話。」忍俊不禁，九条天說。

七瀨陸嚥下嘴裡的蛋包飯，驚嘆道：「這是什麼呀？在皇宮裡從來沒有吃過！」

「蛋包飯。」手拄著下巴，他瞥了眼對方身上細緻的衣著，補充了句：「比不上皇宮裡餐點的精緻，你就將就著點吃吧。」

「什麼將就？這個超好吃的！」七瀨陸一面反駁，一面又多扒了幾口飯，「不愧是魔女先生！」

聞言，九条天輕笑了聲：「你太誇張了。」

「才沒有呢！」說著，七瀨陸盤中的蛋包飯已經少掉了一半，「不過，魔女先生這次怎麼不是直接把餐點變出來呢？就像剛才的蜂蜜牛奶那樣。」他歪著頭，疑惑地問。

沒料到對方會如此詢問，九条天愣了幾秒，「照理來說是可以的。」他說，手一揮，七瀨陸的面前又出現了碗氤氳蒸騰的熱湯，「只不過，做菜算是我的興趣。」換做是平時，他都是從處理食材開始一步步操作的，「而且，親手煮出來的食物還是比較美味。」

七瀨陸頷首表示理解，喝了口湯，笑著說：「我知道，是心意的味道，對吧？」

「不說這個了，說說你吧。」不置可否地聳了聳肩，九条天沒有接續這個話題的打算，「尊貴的公主殿下，為什麼會一個人跑進這座森林呢？」

因為住著魔女的關係，人類一般是不敢靠近這座森林的，更遑論是一個人在裡面四處遊蕩。他不相信貴為一國的公主，會沒有人告誡他這件事情。

「唔，要說為什麼⋯⋯」湯匙抵著下唇，七瀨陸嘟嘴思索著，「就是在書上看到，穿過這裡能夠看見美麗的花海，所以上完早課後就想著利用休息時間來看看。」他乾笑著撓了撓臉頰，囁嚅道：「可我沒想到這座森林這麼複雜⋯⋯走著走著，不小心就迷路了。」

「你就不怕遇到危險？」

「唔，害怕的話多少還是有的⋯⋯」

九条天蹙眉，「那你還——」

「不過，美麗的風景本來就沒辦法輕易看見吧？」七瀨陸一臉理所當然地眨著眼，「再說了，基本防身術我還是會一點的；真不行的話，我也會向人求助啊，就像剛才我敲了你的門一樣。」

面前那人的眼神和語氣真誠得使人信服，可過分樂觀的發言內容讓九条天只想命他正襟危坐，開始長達兩小時「如何保護自己安全」的訓話。但他並沒有真的那麼做，教導一國的公主並非他的工作，同樣的內容皇室教師肯定已經耳提面命過不下千百遍；況且，要是這名公主真的無法自保，皇室一定會替他安排護衛，而不是任由他一個人在外面行動。

「這樣嗎？花海啊⋯⋯」嘆了口氣，九条天把關注的焦點放在他所說的目的地上，瞭然地點頭，「如果是花海的話——」本打算為面前那人指引道路，可看著那人將最後一口蛋包飯放入口中，搖了搖頭，最終他還是打消了那個念頭，「不，算了。」

「嗯？」

「沒什麼。」

他該做的，就只是把公主平安送回去而已，沒必要節外生枝。

站起身，他在七瀨陸一臉疑惑地用餐巾紙擦拭嘴角的同時，將碗盤與玻璃杯放進水槽中，「既然吃完了，我送你回家吧。」

他並不討厭公主。相反地，經過剛才短暫的相處，他覺得這個公主雖然偶爾傻氣得令人有些無奈，但總歸還是挺可愛的一個人。就像他本想維持冷淡、做最低限度的應對，最後還是在那人的笑語聲感染下不自覺露出了笑容。他甚至在第一眼見到他時就無端地覺得親近與熟悉——這個念頭讓九条天覺得很是可笑，畢竟他們從來就沒有見過。

可不討厭並不代表他打算和他有近一步的交流。他們之間只會是魔女與公主、加害者與被害者、壞人與好人的關係，不會、也不需要再有其他交集。今天的事只是一個插曲，等他把公主送回去之後，他就會繼續原來規律的生活，等待毒害與自己有一面之緣的公主的時刻。

「咦？這麼快？」

七瀨陸看起來有些失落，但他很快又打起精神，語帶興奮地問：「那你會騎掃把帶我回去嗎？」

對方的問題讓九条天沒能忍住地噗哧一笑，可他隨即正了正色，說：「我不覺得我們有親密到能讓你一路抱著我的腰的地步。」

「誒——」

「而且，還是直接把你傳送回去比較快。」在對方不甘心的視線中，他一個彈指，兩人旋即降落在七瀨陸的臥房中。

「被瞬間移動應該是要覺得驚訝的事，但是太突然了，好沒有實感喔。」七瀨陸噘著嘴，看起來還在為沒能體會飛天一事感到沮喪。

「不突然的話就不叫瞬間移動了。」九条天聳肩，「那就這樣吧，我就送你到這裡了。」說完，他再次舉起手，打算瞬移回自己的小屋。

「等等！魔女先生！」見狀，七瀨陸趕緊抓住對方抬起的手，「你還沒有告訴我你的名字呢。」

右手被那人雙手包覆的感覺讓九条天微微一凜，他試圖掙脫，才發現那人抓得有點緊——看來他說自己受過基本防身訓練這件事所言不假——他嘆了口氣，左手帶著點力道地拉下七瀨陸的手，說：「我不認為你有知道的必要。」

「什麼嘛，魔女先生真是固執⋯⋯」紅髮的公主先是垂下眼簾小聲埋怨，接著又繼續追問：「那麼，我還能再和你見面嗎？」

九条天本打算冷聲拒絕的，可那人紅寶石般的眼閃爍著希冀的光芒，直勾勾地望著他，意識到的時候，話語已經脫口而出了。

「我們會再見面的。」他聽見自己如是說道。

對方的雙眸因為自己的回答染上了喜悅的色彩，本想收回那句話的他猶豫了幾秒，最後還是闔上了嘴巴。

反正，他說的的確是事實。他只不過是沒有將後半句的「下次見面，就是我要對你下毒的時候了」給說出來。他想白雪公主單純歸單純，應該還是知道自己是未來即將毒害他的惡人的。

他在七瀨陸的道別聲中回到了自己的小屋。

事後回想起來，也許故事早在那個時間點——不，甚至是在他們相遇的那一刻，就已經開始失控了。

*

與九条天所想的不同，兩人再一次的碰面不是由自己為公主捎去了毒蘋果，而是由公主為他帶來了淋滿草莓巧克力的甜甜圈。

「⋯⋯為什麼你會在這裡？」

僅僅時隔兩日，白雪公主便掛著如陽般的笑容、披著沾染塵土的披風，再一次敲響了魔女的小屋門扉。

「不會是又在去花海的路上迷路了吧？」

九条天一臉無奈，看著門外笑嘻嘻的公主，突然為當初沒替對方指路感到後悔。他不知道那片無名的花海竟對這名公主有如此大的吸引力，能夠讓他在迷路許久且無功而返後仍執著地追尋。

「不是這樣，這次我是專門來找魔女先生的。」七瀨陸笑著解釋，「雖然也想去花海，但是和魔女先生成為朋友後兩人再一起去，一定會比自己一個人更加開心吧？」

意料之外的回答讓九条天微怔，他有些不自在地撓了撓後頸，斟酌了下用語，「⋯⋯我想你應該還有許多朋友。」

言下之意是，他大可直接找朋友一起去——當然，也得要對方敢踏進這座森林就是了——而毋需試圖與未來將毒害自己的人交朋友。

「這跟我想和魔女先生成為朋友並不衝突啊。」歪著頭，紅髮的公主面帶不解，「還、還是說我給你添麻煩了？因為魔女先生說我們能夠再見面的，所以我才⋯⋯」魔女緊蹙的眉頭讓他感到侷促不安，他絞著手指，聲音漸漸小了下去，「⋯⋯不可以嗎？」

一塵不染的披風、溫熱的蜂蜜牛奶、美味的蛋包飯，七瀨陸想，這名魔女看似冷淡，可總歸是個溫柔的人。

他想和這名魔女成為朋友，不希望兩人只有一面之緣，因此當兩天前魔女給予了他肯定的回答，他為此開心了一整個晚上。為了能早日再次拜訪，七瀨陸甚至用比平時高出許多的效率完成了日常課程，還帶上他喜歡的點心，又一次在森林中迷了路，最終才來到了這裡。

現在想想，是不是自己太過衝動，造成魔女先生的困擾了呢？

想著想著，他不自覺抓緊了手中的提籃，指節因為過度施力而隱約泛白。

「我沒這麼說。」

一陣於心不忍，九条天嘆了口氣，揉了揉眉心。

面前那人失落的模樣活像是被主人拋棄在路邊的蝴蝶犬，要不是七瀨陸是人類而非獸人，九条天肯定他一定正可憐兮兮地垂著一對耳朵和尾巴。

「你先進來吧。」他將提著餐籃的小蝴蝶犬迎進門內，「像上次一樣，蜂蜜牛奶可以嗎？」

「嗯，那就打擾了！」

嘴角綻開大大的笑容，七瀨陸不忘向九条天行了個禮，才亦步亦趨地跟隨著屋子的主人進入門中。

「對了，這是蛋包飯的謝禮。」還沒落座，七瀨陸便興沖沖地將擱在餐桌上的野餐籃打開，「是我很喜歡的點心，我請廚師多做了一份，想讓魔女先生也嚐嚐看！不過⋯⋯我在來這裡的路上又迷了會兒路，不知道吃起來會不會⋯⋯」說著，他有些不好意思地乾笑了幾聲。

說了聲不要緊，九条天取出餐盤，替兩人的盤子都放上兩塊甜甜圈。他在七瀨陸期待的目光下率先拿起甜甜圈咬了口，鬆軟綿密的口感佐以草莓巧克力的香甜在舌尖泛開，「謝謝，很好吃。」說完，他旋即又咬了口。他幾乎是立刻就喜歡上了這個甜點，九条天想，下次去集市時也許可以找找有賣這種甜點的店舖或材料。

「是嗎？那真是太好了。」

對方的反應讓七瀨陸滿意地嘿嘿笑了，他這才拿起自己的甜甜圈，搭配著蜂蜜牛奶享用起來。

窗外的天空藍得發虛，間或拂過的涼風捲起窗簾，宛若長裙款擺。閒適的氛圍、可口的午茶、奇怪但可愛的客人。九条天覺得自己正被春日午後暖洋洋的日光泡漲，一股奇怪的心緒在心底蔓延，既不沈重也不輕盈，恰到好處地停在了曖昧的關口。

他無法為這樣的情緒命名。他只知道，自己挺享受，甚至可以說是喜歡這樣的感覺。

喵——

恬靜的空氣被一道微弱的貓叫聲劃破，「魔女先生有養貓嗎？」七瀨陸放下手中的甜甜圈，張望四周。

「是我的使魔。」說罷，不知從何出現的黑貓輕巧地躍上了九条天的雙腿，一雙水亮的大眼直盯著他盤中剩下的甜甜圈瞧，「大概是聞到了甜甜圈的味道吧？」輕笑著撓了撓黑貓的下巴，九条天撕了塊甜甜圈遞到黑貓的嘴邊。

看著那隻黑貓大口咀嚼著甜甜圈，末了，還一臉饜足地舔了舔九条天的手指，七瀨陸詫異地問：「貓咪是可以吃甜甜圈的嗎？」

「確實是不行。」九条天順著黑貓的毛，說：「但確切來說牠並不是貓，牠可以變化成任何型態，也可以吃人類的食物。像是這樣——」

彈指之間，那隻黑貓變為了小蝴蝶犬。察覺到自己被改變了型態，牠憤怒地汪汪叫著，用前腳奮力抓著九条天以示抗議。

「如你所見，牠只是比較喜歡黑貓的型態。」輕笑著將使魔變回原來的模樣，他拍了拍正鬧著彆扭的黑貓，將視線放回七瀨陸身上，「你想抱抱牠嗎？」

「咦？」

「因為你看起來很想摸。」

七瀨陸眼底的欣羨令他難以忽視，可奇怪的是，那人卻在聽見自己的提議時身子一僵，「怎麼？我猜錯了？」九条天挑眉，感到不解。

「唔，想摸是想摸⋯⋯」七瀨陸囁嚅道，一邊還留戀地瞄了幾眼他懷中的黑貓，「不過我有哮喘，要是不小心發作，帶給魔女先生困擾那就不好了⋯⋯」

瞥了眼懷中的黑貓，再看看面前像是孩童渴望櫥窗裡玩具，卻不敢言說的公主，粉髮的魔女沈吟片刻，徒手變出一顆蘋果，遞到一臉疑惑的公主面前。

「把它吃了吧。」

「咦？噢，謝謝。」

接過鮮紅的蘋果，七瀨陸毫不遲疑地就要張口咬下。見狀，九条天嘖了一聲，一把拉過七瀨陸拿著蘋果的手，厲聲責備道：「你就不能多點警覺心嗎？」

「誒？」七瀨陸愣住了。

「我從上一次就在想，你對我也太沒防備心了吧？白雪公主。」九条天嘆了口氣，「我端上什麼你就接受。蛋包飯和牛奶也就算了，但蘋果？你是真的不知道我是誰嗎？」

「我知道啊，你是魔女先生。」

「我不是指那——」

「我也知道，你是未來會用毒蘋果讓我陷入沈睡的人。」七瀨陸平靜地望著九条天，「如果你想說的是這個的話。」

「你既然知道，怎麼還——」

「但我同時也知道，毒蘋果只是故事的安排，魔女先生到底還是個溫柔且善良的人。」他甜甜地笑了，「所以在那一刻來臨前，你是不會對我下手的。」

愣了幾秒，九条天才清了清喉嚨，說：「⋯⋯那只是你一廂情願的想法。」

盲目且毫無根據，卻隱約觸動了他的心。望著面前過分單純的公主，九条天只覺得內心五味雜陳。

「誒？這樣還沒辦法接受嗎？魔女先生真是固執呢。」

另一手拄著下巴，七瀨陸有一下沒一下地晃著桌子底下的雙腿，「撇開我的想法不說，實際上，魔女先生也沒辦法現在就對我下手吧？畢竟故事的安排就是這樣，不是嗎？」

他們是童話故事裡的角色，哪怕看似擁有自我意識與行動自由，可實際上也只能依循故事大致的走向活著。

「⋯⋯你說得對。」

僵持了幾秒，九条天終於鬆開手。他想，也許這個公主並沒有他所以為的那麼傻，「你把那個蘋果吃了吧，我在上面施了魔法，能夠抑制你的哮喘，這樣你就能安心地摸牠了吧？」

比起把黑貓變成光溜溜的不討喜模樣，九条天想這樣子更能有效解決問題。

「誒？真的嗎？魔女先生好厲害啊！」

不可置信地注視著手裡看似平凡無奇的蘋果，七瀨陸一口咬下，感受著鮮甜的滋味在口中擴散，伴隨著一股暖流自胸口蔓延至全身。他猜想那就是魔法在體內生效的感受。

「魔法真是個好東西，要是我也會魔法就好了。」七瀨陸一臉欽羨。他想，要是自己也會魔法的話，就能夠幫助與他一樣為疾病所苦的人了。

「魔法也不是萬能的。」他看著七瀨陸把蘋果吃到剩下果核，「既定的事情我們無法改變，就像我能把你換成王子的穿著，但無法將你從白雪公主變成白雪王子——」說著，他手一揮，公主的穿著立馬改變，他再反手一帶，原來的衣著又回到了七瀨陸的身上，「與此同理，我也只能暫時抑制你的哮喘——大概一個禮拜的時間吧？——無法做到完全根治。」

「原來如此。」

七瀨陸瞭然地頷首，將手上的汁液擦乾淨後，喜形於色地接過了魔女手中的黑貓。起先他還有些不熟悉，但很快便找到了竅門。看著在他懷中蜷縮成團、發出呼嚕聲的黑貓，他開心地笑了，「雖然有些可惜，不過這樣一來，我就有理由能夠再來找魔女先生啦。」

「還真是樂觀的公主殿下。」

「嘿嘿。」

將杯中的蜂蜜牛奶一飲而盡，七瀨陸放開懷中的黑貓，向牠輕道了聲再見後說：「雖然想繼續待下去，但等會兒還有禮儀課⋯⋯魔女先生，你可以送我回家嗎？」

「用掃帚還是瞬間移動？」

「咦？我已經可以選擇掃帚了嗎？」七瀨陸的雙眸閃閃發亮。

「不行。」

「那你還問我。」紅髮的公主嘟著嘴嗔怪道，但很快又打起精神，在胸前握起雙拳宣示：「決定了，就以讓魔女先生願意用掃帚載我為目標努力吧！」

「什麼奇怪的目標啊？」

忍不住失笑，九条天一個彈指，將七瀨陸傳送到了他的房間中。一手擱在窗邊，漂浮在窗外的九条天朝窗內揮了揮手以示道別，「祝你待會兒課程順利。」

沒想到七瀨陸的注意力完全被他身後的東西給吸引了，「咦？魔、魔女先生的翅膀，原來真的能飛嗎？」他大步走向窗邊，歪著頭一臉吃驚地看著九条天身後擺動的翅膀。

「⋯⋯難不成你以為只是裝飾？」九条天皺眉，「不管是翅膀還是尾巴，都是真的。」說著，他控制自己的尾巴纏上了七瀨陸的手，引來一陣驚呼。

「畢竟是身體的一部分，用久了還是會累，所以長途飛行或要載人的話還是會騎掃帚。」他解釋，「瞬移當然也可以，不過今天難得有興致，就慢慢飛回去吧。」

「這樣嗎？好羨慕啊⋯⋯」

「那就不耽擱你時間，我先走——」

「等等！」七瀨陸再一次握住九条天的手，一如兩天前的春日午後，只是眼神更加堅定，「這一次，可以告訴我你的名字了吧？我不想⋯⋯只稱呼你為魔女先生。」

九条天頓了頓。那人紅寶石般的眼眸直勾勾地望進他的眼底，他想，自己的確是沒有堅持不告訴他的理由。

「九条天。」片刻後，他聽見自己說，「我的名字叫做九条天。」

得到了回應的公主漾開了花一般的笑容，他複誦著好不容易得知的名字，一個念頭躍上心頭，「人們都說魔女比人類年長許多⋯⋯那麼，我可以叫你天にぃ嗎？」

九条天本想說「你應該稱呼我為九条さん」，可話一到嘴邊，看著七瀨陸哀求的眼神，便又把話給吞了回去。他斟酌再三，才艱難地點了點頭：「僅限於獨處的時候。」

「太好了！」七瀨陸雀躍地晃著他的手，「那麼，我還能去見你吧，天にぃ？」

凝睇著公主的臉龐，九条天再次陷入沉思。

他該與七瀨陸再見面嗎？兩天前的他會漠然地說沒有必要，可如今他無法再那麼地篤定了。能為規律而寂寞的生活添上一筆耀眼的紅，只要不打破故事的走向，他想，與七瀨陸交個朋友，也許也不壞。

「事到如今，你還在說些什麼呢？」

笑嘆了口氣，他揉了揉七瀨陸的頭髮，在他身上施加了不會迷路的魔法。

「下次來的時候，別再迷路了。」他說。

*

宛若靜止的時間再次流淌，荒蕪的日子開出了花。低彩度的世界第一次明亮了起來，熠熠生輝，而那抹奪目的紅是當中最為濃墨重彩的一筆。

得到應允的公主三天兩頭地往魔女的小屋跑（並且未曾再迷路），他會帶著可口的甜點與暖若朝陽的笑容敲響那扇木門，與魔女分享自己在這座小屋外的生活——為了見面完美而迅速地完成了課程，獲得了老師的讚美、試著向廚師學習製作他們喜愛的甜甜圈，但還不得要領、在來這裡的路上瞧見了櫻色的花朵，可還是覺得天にぃ粉色的雙眸最為漂亮——除此之外，他也時常與魔女一起烹製蛋包飯，兩人一貓地圍在桌邊享用；在魔女忙著調製魔藥時為他打下手，並在大功告成後由魔女為他變裝，兩人一起到城裡的集市販售，於回程的路上收穫一根蘋果糖作為助手的報酬。

九条天不是沒問過七瀨陸，為何會那麼頻繁地來見自己。

理智上，能夠多一名助手應該是喜聞樂見的事。可他自認並不是個有趣的人，而這間小屋也沒什麼特別的地方，甚至堪稱簡陋，更不用說即便不再迷路，從皇宮走到這兒最少還是要半小時的路程。

起先他以為這名公主只是一時興起，頂多來個幾次就會自討沒趣地離開、轉移目標。他會回到原本乏味的生活，而那抹紅色的身影就只會是他蒼白時日中的驚鴻一瞥。

應該是這樣，也只會是這樣的。可是韶光荏苒、四季流轉，他每一次打開木門，無論那人身後是初春、是盛夏、是秋紅抑或是冬雪，那人臉上的笑容都是不減分毫地燦爛。忘記是從什麼時候開始，在自己的默許下，那人甚至會於打開門的瞬間像隻大型犬一樣撲上來，緊抱著自己用軟糯的聲音喊：「我好想你啊，天にぃ！」

「你不滿意皇宮裡的生活嗎？」九条天問。

那是一次野餐，他們帶著七瀨陸第一次做成功的甜甜圈來到了那片花海。七瀨陸的嘴角沾著糖粉，看著於花叢中穿梭，因為蝴蝶停在鼻子上而瞬間不敢動作的黑貓咯咯笑了起來，反問道：「為什麼這樣子說？」

「因為你成天往這裡跑。」

從七瀨陸的話語中聽不出對皇宮生活的不滿，可他怎麼也想不出一個更合理的理由，來解釋這名公主為什麼對皇宮外的魔女小屋如此執著。

「你後悔讓我來見你了？」七瀨陸轉過頭來，嘟著嘴埋怨。

「我沒這麼說。」

輕笑出聲，九条天揉了揉他被午後陽光曬得溫熱的髮絲——這樣親暱的舉動換作是初見時的他絕對難以置信，可如今卻已經習以為常——低頭咬了口甜甜圈，他接續道：「只是有些好奇。」

「所以才說天にぃ什麼都好，就是有點固執。」七瀨陸衝著身旁那人做了個鬼臉，「凡事都講求一個理由。」

「你啊⋯⋯」

笑嘆了口氣，九条天為他的公主變出一杯溫熱的蜂蜜牛奶。七瀨陸謝過後啜了一口，臉上露出了滿足的笑容。

「我很滿意，也很感恩在皇宮裡的生活喔。」沈靜片刻後，他才悠悠開口，「不過⋯⋯不知道你懂不懂這樣的感覺，我總覺得那樣的生活僅只是這個世界選擇了我。」

「但是我喜歡這裡、喜歡狹小且瀰漫藥草味的木屋、喜歡使魔先生，更喜歡溫柔的天にぃ，這些都是憑著我自己的意志所選擇的。」

涼風掠過耳畔，他的髮梢被吹拂得款擺，自樹葉縫隙間篩落的陽光落在他身上，一時之間竟讓九条天難以挪開目光。

「這樣子說，會不會太過自命不凡了呢？」有些不好意思地撫著後頸，七瀨陸嘿嘿地笑了。

聽到「喜歡天にぃ」這句話，九条天感覺到一股燥熱感攀上雙頰。像是什麼被種在了心底，藤蔓一樣地迅速生長起來，把自己安全地纏繞。那樣的情感過於陌生，而他未曾知曉，只能側過臉去、乾咳兩聲作為掩飾。

待平復過有些紊亂的心跳後，他才緩緩開口：「雖然我無法完全理解你所想的⋯⋯不過，這讓我想起一個朋友，他是吸血鬼富二代，」講到這裡，他忍不住輕笑，「明明能過著養尊處優的生活，卻執意要自己開一間蕎麥麵店，說什麼想要自己決定自己的人生。」

他還記得，他的吸血鬼朋友在為自己端上熱騰騰的蕎麥麵時，雙手抱著胸、義正辭嚴地說：「天，你不該就這麼任由故事的框架左右你的人生！」而自己只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，便埋頭吃起了蕎麥麵。

說到底，他畢竟只是個魔女，而非熱血故事的主角。

與自己的反應不同，七瀨陸一臉欽佩地讚嘆道：「誒？聽起來好帥氣啊！」

「帥氣？我看是傻氣吧？」他面露嫌棄。

紅髮的公主鼓著雙頰，一臉不服氣：「⋯⋯天にぃ說我讓你想到他，意思是我也很傻嗎？」

「⋯⋯你是挺傻。」

「誒？」

「說笑的。」

「什麼嘛！天にぃ總愛欺負人⋯⋯」

看著他的公主鬧著脾氣別過了頭，九条天輕笑著變出了朵花，撩起垂墜在他耳邊的髮絲，輕輕為他別上。

「別生氣了。」他柔聲哄勸，「下次帶你去吃那家蕎麥麵吧。」

*

喜歡上七瀨陸是件極其自然的事，像呼吸吐納、像晨起暮落，也像是一直以來他所走過的、那些循規蹈矩的年歲。

好吧，仔細想想這一切並不自然。他是魔女、七瀨陸是白雪公主，他應該要讓對方陷入沉睡，而不是任由自己墜入愛河之中。可他無法確切地說出自己是在哪個瞬間、又是因為什麼而喜歡上了七瀨陸。

是他喚著「天にぃ」時那軟糯清甜的嗓音？

是他乘坐在掃帚上，自身後抱緊自己時隔著衣物傳來的溫度與心跳？

還是在無垠的花海中，他取下自己的花冠，戴到了他頭上時，說著：「天にぃ，我真喜歡你。」時，嘴角綻開的那抹笑容？

他並不知曉。

就像七瀨陸的哮喘——愛也是一種病症，患上了，根除不了。

他只知道，自己從最初的抗拒、之後的默許，到了後來，每天都隱隱期待著紅髮的公主敲響門扉。

人們都說，名字是最短的咒語。也許，早在交出姓名的那瞬間，自己就已經徹底淪陷了。

他們第一次的吻是由七瀨陸主動的。

他記不起來那是在一個什麼樣的情況——也許是在調製魔藥的時候吧？——只知道當回過神來，紅髮的公主與自己貼得極近，溫熱的吐息噴灑在他的臉上，他甚至能清楚瞧見他搧動的羽睫。

七瀨陸怯怯地在他略微乾燥的唇上落下一吻。

在心底暗叫不妙，九条天慌忙地想要退開。

不該是這樣的，沒有人知道悖離了故事的走向會產生什麼樣的後果。

然而，過了幾秒鐘，他發現世界仍在運轉、天空還是湛藍、鳥兒的啁啾聲依舊。

什麼事情都沒有發生。唯有緊揪著衣襬，雙頰泛紅、看起來像要哭出來的七瀨陸站在他的面前。

他的公主。他的七瀨陸。

他不是個主張及時行樂的人，他向來習慣在做每件事情前都設想好後果。

可意識到的時候，自己已經將那人給摟進懷中。

那是他第一次覺得，自己也許不必照著故事的框架走。即便是魔女，他也可以像八乙女樂說的，選擇自己想要的人生。

世界選擇他作為魔女，而他選擇作為九条天與七瀨陸相愛。

閉上雙眼，他在不知是自己還是對方如鼓的心跳聲中，毫不猶豫地加深了那個青澀而炙熱的吻。

他無所畏懼。

*

皇室庭院中，七瀨陸與和泉一織背靠蓊鬱的大樹，於草地上席地而坐。兩人之間隔著幾本和泉一織剛從圖書室借來的書，一面享用侍女們準備的茶點，一面有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著。

身為白馬王子，也就是未來將他從沈睡中喚醒的人，他們兩人從小就交好，並且無關乎相愛與否，照著故事應有的發展，他們在那之後也將結為連理，「從此以後過著幸福快樂的生活」。

覷了眼好友專心凝視著書頁的側臉，七瀨陸手拄雙頰，第一次靜下心來思考，所謂「幸福快樂的生活」該是什麼樣子。

他不否認和和泉一織待在一起很是開心。他的好友總是照顧著有些冒失的自己，為他帶來兄長——灰姑娘和泉三月所做的美味甜點，與自己講述那些書上所寫或是親身經歷的新奇事物，他們也會一起在王公貴族前歌唱，收穫無限的掌聲與喝采。

他的父王與母后並不相愛，可也是相敬如賓地共度餘下的光陰。他始終相信，自己與和泉一織也能夠做到像父母那樣。

可如今他遲疑了。

哪怕他能與王子愉快地共度餘生，可沒有九条天的日子，真的會是所謂「幸福快樂的生活」嗎？

「你看起來很喜歡手裡的那隻兔子。」沈默許久，七瀨陸率先發話。

意料之外的話語讓本來正一手翻著書頁、一手順著兔子毛的和泉一織猛地一顫。

「我、我才不喜歡這種軟綿綿的生物呢！」他紅著臉、結結巴巴地解釋，卻在那隻兔子因為被驚擾而跳出他懷中時，露出了有些失落的表情。

把好友的不坦率看在眼底，七瀨陸一臉不信地誒了一聲，但也沒有戳破。將本來盤著的腿伸直，他雙手枕在後頸，自頭頂茂密的樹葉間隙看著來回游弋的雲朵。

「那你喜歡我嗎？」

「七、七瀨さん？」

剛啜了口熱茶的和泉一織險些因爲過於突然的提問被嗆到，他趕緊放下手中的瓷杯，拍了拍胸口，「沒想到你還挺自戀的，七瀨さん。」以為對方是在戲弄自己，黑髮的王子一臉無奈地嘆了口氣。

可對方卻不似平時捉弄完自己時露出狡黠的笑容，而是一臉正色地說：「我沒在開玩笑。」

過分認真的神情讓和泉一織微微一凜，他垂首思索了片刻，才清了清喉嚨，緩緩開口道：「我是喜歡你，七瀨さん。」他望進七瀨陸的眼底，用同樣認真的神情，「但那僅止於朋友的喜歡。你不也是這樣嗎，七瀨さん？」

「一織⋯⋯」

像是要緩和嚴肅的氣氛，他聳了聳肩，又說：「認真說起來，比起七瀨さん本身，我大概更喜歡你的歌聲吧。」

「喂！」

搥了下好友的肩膀以示抱怨。低下頭，七瀨陸過了好一會兒後，才又再次開口：「那麼，我們為什麼要結婚呢？結婚⋯⋯不該是和喜歡的人嗎？」

「該說七瀨さん真是單純嗎？」和泉一織闔上書頁，揉了揉眉心，「你應該也知道吧？像哥哥和六彌さん那樣，能夠因為相愛而結婚是少之又少的巧合。」

「我們所存在的世界就是這樣。故事本來就該照著規律走，沒有理由。」

伸出食指，和泉一織直直指向身旁那人，「就像七瀨さん分明是男的，卻是一國的公主；皮膚分明是健康的膚色，卻被喚作白雪。我無法跟你解釋，事實就是這樣。」

「唔⋯⋯」

看著好友難得無精打采的模樣，和泉一織放軟口氣，神情也溫柔了些，「七瀨さん這麼問，是有了喜歡的人嗎？」

「咦？」

那人瞬間漲紅的雙頰讓他在心底直呼這人真是太好懂了。

「別誤會，我不會阻止你的。」

拿起茶壺，他姿勢優雅地為自己又倒了杯熱茶，「七瀨さん的歌聲變得更有感情，不論是作為歌迷或是朋友，對我而言都是件值得高興的事。」朝身旁那人舉杯，他笑著接續道：「別忘了，我們還要靠你的歌聲征服其他王國呢。」

「一織⋯⋯」

七瀨陸被好友感動得一塌糊塗，要不是對方手裡還捧著熱茶，他真想立刻給他一個大大的擁抱。

「別這樣看著我，七瀨さん。」

對方小狗般的視線讓和泉一織有些不自在地撇過頭。目光恰巧落在被自己擱在一旁的書堆，他思索了片刻，提議道：「雖然我無法為你解答⋯⋯不過七瀨さん，你有沒有考慮過去圖書室看看呢？」

皇家的圖書室藏書豐富，他想，七瀨陸或許能在那裡找到他想要的答案。

*

「你今天來得比較晚。」

將好友迎進門中，九条天禮貌性地為對方呈上了熱茶。茶香縈繞在狹小的木屋中，一室清香，渲染出恬靜的氛圍。

身為吸血鬼的八乙女樂，每隔一段時間都固定會來拜訪他。一方面是作客，一方面是為了攝取鮮血的替代品——因為不願吸食人血，他必須仰賴魔女替他調製能夠抑制吸血慾望的藥。

自己也落了座後，九条天睨了眼對方有些不對勁的臉色，調笑道：「怎麼？小鳥遊小姐終於拒絕你的告白了？」

「嘖，臭小鬼不要烏鴉嘴。」啐了聲，八乙女樂煩躁地揉了揉自己的頭髮，嘆了口氣後，說：「⋯⋯剛才那個情況，不是我該出來的時機吧？」

頓了幾秒，九条天意識到對方的意有所指是在回應最初那句「你今天來得比較晚」。

「你看到了？」

在八乙女樂來訪之前，他才剛於小屋前與七瀨陸吻別。

八乙女樂點了點頭。而當事者只是啜了口茶，斂下眼眸，淡淡地說了句：「⋯⋯這樣啊。」

雖然有些意外，可九条天不覺得讓他瞧見自己與七瀨陸接吻的場景有什麼問題——他和十龍之介畢竟是少數知曉兩人關係，並給予滿滿祝福的人。

相較於九条天的滿不在乎，八乙女樂仍是一副欲言又止的模樣。低下頭來，他像是杯底有什麼珍稀事物地凝視著平靜無波的茶湯，斟酌再三後才緩緩抬起頭來，聲音有些乾澀地開口。

「吶，我說天，你難道不覺得⋯⋯你和七瀨那樣，不太合適嗎？」

拿著杯子的手一頓，褐色的茶湯濺了點在潔白的瓷盤上。九条天覺得自己像是突然聽不懂對方所使用的語言，那些字句漂浮在空氣中，進不了他的耳朵。短暫的思維真空後，他才像是終於聽明白了那句話，皺起眉來，直望進八乙女樂的眼底，冷聲質問。

「你這是什麼意思？」

一陣絞喉的沉默在兩人間發酵。八乙女樂艱難地移開了視線，擱在桌子底下的雙手握緊了又鬆開。

「你也知道⋯⋯他是白雪公主，而你是魔女，照著故事的發展——」

「所以呢？這件事情在我介紹陸給你們的時候，你就已經知道了吧？」

杯子被重重地放下，在瓷盤上碰撞出響亮的聲響，「當初你也沒說什麼，還一臉為我高興的傻憨模樣。怎麼？所以你現在的意思是？我活該只是別人故事裡的配角嗎？」

八乙女樂無力地垂下肩膀，「⋯⋯我不是這個意思。」

「那你倒是說說看你是什麼意思啊？」

眼神暗了下去，九条天的嘴角勾起了嘲諷的笑容，「你忘了當初是誰說要我不要活得那麼無趣，應該跳脫角色的束縛、為自己活著的嗎？熱血八乙女。」

「我沒有忘記，天，我都沒有忘記。」八乙女樂嘆了口氣，有些疲憊地將臉埋進雙手裡，「直到現在，我還是希望你能夠為了你自己，而非魔女這個身分活著。」

九条天是他重要的朋友，他當然不希望他就這樣對一切感到麻木並鬱悒地活著。他還記得當九条天帶七瀨陸來到他的店裡時，那人的臉上第一次有了生氣。儘管嘴巴上嚷著「臭小鬼，少得意了」，可八乙女樂心底其實是十分為損友感到開心的。

也因此，他對於接下來所要說出口的話才感到更加地難以啟齒。

「那憑什麼你可以開蕎麥麵店？而我卻不能夠喜歡陸？」

滿腔憤怒化為難過，九条天感受到一股難言的酸楚在胸口翻騰。

他不該是最支持自己的那個人嗎？

「那並不一樣，天。」

「哪裡不一樣？」

「吸血鬼開蕎麥麵店與故事並不牴觸，可魔女與白雪公主相愛已經悖離故事走向了！」

「哈？原來你要說的就是這個？沒想到你也只是個膽小鬼，八乙女二世。」九条天冷笑了兩聲，「你就不曾懷疑過為什麼我們必須按照故事走向活著嗎？沒有人試過，怎麼知道——」

「該死的，天！」

八乙女樂猛地站起身，椅子在地面拖曳出刺耳的吱呀聲，像把刀，用力地刮著兩人的耳膜。

「不是沒有人試過！而是試過的人全部都消失了！」

時間凝滯了。

一切喧囂如片片雪花，消融在橫亙於他們之間的大海裡。分明還是仲夏，九条天卻感受到一股寒徹骨髓的涼意，像是潮汐，淹過了他的腳踝、他的膝蓋，最後漫過了他的頭頂，將他整個人吞噬。

像是突然忘記如何呼吸與言語，須臾後，他終於在即將窒息的瞬間找回了自己的聲音與吐息。

「你說⋯⋯什麼？」

「我知道我所說的讓人難以相信。」

頹喪地跌坐回椅子上，八乙女樂痛苦地用雙手覆蓋住眼睛，「但我前陣子親眼見到的⋯⋯我的一個朋友，因為打破了故事的規矩，就這樣消失在這個世界上。」

「你知道嗎？他就這樣消失了，在我眼前。可沒有人相信我，也沒有人記得他曾經存在過這個世界。」他深深吸了口氣，艱難地接續道：「如果你不相信我所說的，你大可直接讀取我的記憶，證明我並沒有騙你。」

「至今我仍希望你能為自己活著，天。」

「可是，身為你的朋友，我不能鼓勵你就這樣自我毀滅，你能明白嗎？」

世界被狠狠地撕成一片又一片，自此再也無法縫合。

九条天不記得那天的最後自己和八乙女樂說了什麼、又是怎麼把八乙女樂給送走的。

只記得從茫然中緩過神來，自己已經背靠著門板滑坐到地上。手捂著臉，溫熱的淚水像是掙脫了束縛，爭先恐後地從指縫間溢出。

早已注定的結尾墨跡分明。

命運過於強大，而自己太過卑微。他憑什麼以為自己能夠成為活在框架之外的那個人？

世界選擇他作為魔女，而這一次，他選擇盡職地扮演那個角色，把原本屬於七瀨陸的幸福悉數奉還。

是時候讓故事回歸正軌了。在故事徹底失控之前。

他的公主。他的七瀨陸。

他會從此以後過著幸福快樂的生活，哪怕那樣的日子裡再也無他。

鋪天蓋地的絕望感中，九条天最終還是克制不住地痛哭出聲。

*

僅只迴盪著一人的腳步聲，午後的圖書室被窗外灑落的日光切割成明暗相間的世界。在偌大的皇家圖書室繞了一圈，紅髮的公主並沒有獲得預期的收穫。

「唔，難不成是我漏找了哪裡嗎？」

偏首思索著，七瀨陸決定於動身去找戀人前再徹底地巡一次圖書室。

就在旋過身的那剎那，他望見一抹嬌小的黑色身影出現在走道盡頭的書架旁。

「使、使魔先生？」

揉了揉雙眼，七瀨陸訝異地看著那隻不該出現在這裡的生物——他確信那是他所知道的那隻黑貓，畢竟牠的脖子上繫著自己送給牠的紅色緞帶。

「你怎麼會在這裡呢？」

他朝黑貓邁開腳步，卻發現黑貓並沒有停留在原地，「咦？等等我啊！」

提起裙擺，七瀨陸小跑步地試圖跟上黑貓，可那隻黑貓卻始終與他保持著距離，總是跑了點就停下來，等自己快要追上後又邁開輕盈的步伐。

一人一貓就這樣在圖書室裡追逐穿梭（七瀨陸忍不住想，要是這樣的畫面被他的禮儀老師看到，包準被罵得狗血淋頭），待他終於追上，他的吐息已經有些紊亂了。微彎下腰，雙手撐在膝蓋上，七瀨陸好陣子才喘過氣來，「終、終於追上⋯⋯誒？」抬起頭，本該近在眼前的黑貓卻不知去向。他佇立在看起來有些陌生的書架間，感到一陣茫然。

圖書室裡⋯⋯有這樣的地方嗎？

像是有股不知名的力量在驅使著他，他鬼使神差地取下了其中一本書架上的書。

硬皮的書封上用花體字寫著「白雪公主」，標題的右下角還標示著意義不明的數字。

怔怔地翻開書頁，他的瞳孔瞬間收緊，刻骨銘心的某種情緒像是從接觸書頁的指尖一湧而上，順著手指蔓延到全身。

這是⋯⋯什麼？

七瀨陸一頁頁地翻著手中的精裝本。裡面的故事既熟悉又陌生，像是在寫他，卻又與他所知道的自己並不相同。

故事裡的白雪公主七瀨陸是被嫉妒自己美貌的後母所毒害，本該是魔女的九条天卻成了被皇后派去獵殺他的獵人。

而當故事進行到兩人相遇的片段，書頁便不知道被誰給撕去，留下了突兀且駭人的痕跡。

手心沁出一層薄汗，七瀨陸闔上手裡的書，將之放回書架上，又取下其他本標題後綴有不同數字的「白雪公主」。

他一本一本地翻。每一本書的故事都有些許的差異，可大致的走向並無不同。而令人毛骨悚然的是，每一本「白雪公主」在故事進行到他與九条天相遇的那一頁，餘下的書頁便會出現被撕毀的痕跡，在那之後，故事的走向全都一致相同——白雪公主與白馬王子從此過著幸福快樂的生活。

這到底是怎麼一口事？

「您果然又來到這裡啦，公主殿下。」

「嗚啊！」

於耳邊突然響起的蒼老嗓音讓七瀨陸猛地一顫，一個沒拿穩，書本掉到地上，發出了沉重的聲響。

趕緊將之拾起，拍了拍上面沾染的塵土。七瀨陸定睛一看，只見白髮的祭司正站在他的身旁，笑得一臉慈祥。

「祭司大人。」

提起裙擺，七瀨陸向長者禮貌地行了個禮，接著，便向對方提出疑問：「您剛才說我又到了這裡，是什麼意思呢？」抱緊懷中的書，他有些顫巍巍地又問：「這些書裡所寫的⋯⋯全都是真的嗎？」

沒有直接回答他的疑問，祭司沉吟了片刻後才悠悠開口道：「公主殿下，您知道為什麼，我們必須依循著故事既定的走向生活嗎？」

「咦？」

「這就是這個世界運行的機制。可是，故事的發展總是不那麼盡人意，不是嗎？」說著，他呵呵地笑了，「總有角色選擇與既定走向不同的道路，無關乎對錯，這時候，世界就會為了避免讓故事失控，而將偏離故事角色的存在抹去。」

「⋯⋯那些被抹去存在的角色呢？」七瀨陸問。

「原本世界的人不會記得他們，就好像他們不曾存在過一樣。他們會在新的世界展開新的故事。」

「新的故事與原本的故事走向相同，但還是會有些微的差異——就像殿下您這一次得到了雙親的疼愛，而那一位則變成了魔女。」

紅髮的公主低下頭，凝視著懷中的書。

他頓時明白了。那一本本「白雪公主」是他曾經存在的世界；標題後的數字記錄著他與九条天相愛的每一次；被撕毀的書頁是他們對世界弱小而浪漫的抵抗，而世界總是不厭其煩地冀望將他們引向同一個結局。

沉默許久後，他再次開口：「⋯⋯如果，我選擇不依照故事的走向走，會傷害到別人嗎？」聲音細如蚊蚋。

「並不會的，公主殿下。」祭司說，看起來對公主的疑問不感到意外，「我不會干涉您的決定，畢竟我只是個紀錄者。只不過，我必須提醒您，您無法預測下一個故事會變得更好還是更糟。」

七瀨陸淡淡地笑了，像是如釋重負。

這個選擇意外地簡單。不論下一世會變得怎麼樣，比起被強硬地刻寫在書頁上的結局，他選擇活在會被世界狠狠扯下，可擁有九条天的那幾頁童話。

他不需要這個世界為他書寫結局，他會靠著自身的力量抓住屬於自己的快樂與幸福。

這就是他的答案。

「看來您已經做出了選擇。」

祭司往後退了一步，向紅髮的公主恭敬地行了個禮。

「這一世我也會為您祈禱。願您一切安好，我的公主殿下。」

*

紅髮的公主再一次來到了魔女的小屋，帶上了一整籃可口的甜甜圈——他已經習得了皇室廚師的真傳，做出來的甜甜圈是整齊劃一地美味。

他愉快地哼著歌，帶著節奏輕敲了幾下門板，在聽見門後傳來的腳步聲時感受著自己越發急促的心跳。充盈於心的喜悅無法自抑，嘴角上揚，他已經迫不及待地要在木門打開的那剎那擁抱他的戀人、他的全世界。

「天にぃ！我好想——」

「您來啦，公主殿下。」

可他的世界沒有擁抱他。

粉髮的魔女冷著張臉，在門外那人撲向自己時伸出手來擋在對方的胸口，將兩人拉出微妙而清晰的距離。紅髮的公主一個趔趄，好不容易才穩住了腳步。

「⋯⋯天にぃ？」

疏遠的稱呼。冰冷的眼神。橫亙於兩人之間的距離。

赤色的雙瞳閃爍著不解的光，七瀨陸伸出手來想要觸碰近在咫尺的那人，卻被對方有意識地閃躲。

「請您不要踰矩了，公主殿下，這讓我很困擾。」九条天說，「如果您沒有很重要的事的話，請恕我先失陪了。願您有美好的一天。」

朝一臉茫然的公主點了點頭，語畢，他便要將房門帶上，門縫卻硬生生地被七瀨陸的手抵住。

看著差點被夾住卻仍堅持將門板帶回去的那雙手，九条天擰緊眉心，視線從那雙微微顫抖的手重新回到他的臉上，「您這是在做什麼，公主殿下？」

「我才想問天にぃ在做什麼呢？」七瀨陸說，他咬緊牙，感受到眼眶無法克制地濕熱了起來，「還有那個稱呼？公主殿下？你是認真的嗎？」

「您問我在做什麼？」九条天冷笑，嘴角揚起嘲諷的弧度，「您是真的不明白嗎？」

「⋯⋯我不明白。」指甲刺進手心，僅只是呼吸都讓胸腔壓抑得脹痛，七瀨陸緊咬下唇，語帶顫抖地答道。

相較於對方激烈的情緒波動，九条天只是面無表情地嘖了一聲。

「我感到厭煩了。」

「什、什麼？」

「我厭倦陪你玩無聊的戀愛遊戲了，懂嗎？」撩起散落在額前的髮絲，他看起來很是不耐煩，「搞清楚吧，我是魔女，而你是白雪公主。我從來就不喜歡你，只不過是打算在下毒前和你玩玩，看看到時候，你那張臉會因為被喜歡的人毒害而心痛得怎麼扭曲。」

「不過很遺憾，我突然就沒興致了。」

「所以回到你的生活吧，公主殿下，別再來打擾我了。」

木門在眼前重重地闔上，魔女的小屋在樹海中隱去了蹤跡。七瀨陸愣在原地，喉嚨哽咽，耳畔一片死寂，徒留失去了溫度的話語在耳邊反覆縈繞。

那人的一字一句都像是把刀，讓他的思維碎成了一片又一片，無法連貫。胸口像是被鑿開了一個黑洞，張狂地吞噬著所有光源。朦朧的視線中，他的世界逐漸崩毀，化整為零。

沒有了他的魔女先生，他又該如何續寫故事呢？

九条天對著戀人泫然欲泣的臉龐重重地將木門關上，毫不猶豫，就像他與七瀨陸的第一個吻那樣。

他對小屋與自己施了魔法，讓七瀨陸無法看見也無法碰觸，就像自己並不存在於這個世界一樣。

他早該這麼做的，在放任自己的生活被染上絢爛的色彩之前。

不過至少他成功地彌補了，在故事發展得再也無法挽回以前。將思考了一整晚的藉口句句帶刺地甩在七瀨陸的臉上，他十分滿意自己的演技，有意識以來，這或許是他最盡職地扮演魔女角色的瞬間。

這對他而言並沒有什麼困難的，畢竟他是惡毒的、可憎的魔女。

他不畏懼消失。他的生活向來是一片荒蕪，無趣的日子沒什麼好懷念或留戀的，直到那名紅色的公主敲響了門扉，他的世界才終於有了色彩。

從前他為毒害白雪公主而生，如今他也能為了白雪公主消失。這看起來十分公平。

可他的公主、他的七瀨陸並不一樣。

這個世界仁慈地替紅髮的公主安排了註定幸福美滿的生活，只要他繼續存在。

九条天自然不是沒有想過如實地告訴七瀨陸，如果再這樣下去他就會消失在這個世界上，兩人的關係不該再持續下去，可他很快便在心底否認了這個單純得可笑的點子。

他的戀人總說自己太過固執，殊不知道自己也是半斤八兩。除了過於固執，紅髮的公主還有自己所沒有的過分樂觀。

他光是閉上眼睛，就能夠想像那名傻氣的公主笑嘻嘻地對著自己說「沒關係的，天にぃ，我們能夠一起克服」的場景。

可光是有愛就能夠克服一切困難，這樣俗濫而皆大歡喜的情節只適用在公主與王子身上，事實過於蒼白，七瀨陸確實是公主，但自己從來就不是王子。

那就讓他的公主恨他吧，恨向來比愛還要簡單。如果尖銳的話語能夠讓七瀨陸對他的愛減少哪怕只是分毫，也能夠讓他更加輕易地放下這段感情。

他的公主或許會心痛一時，但最終還是會邁開腳步，昂首迎向從此以後幸福快樂的生活。

這樣就好。這樣就好。

他向來不比自己所想的聰明，這已經是他所能想到最好的辦法了。

「我並不喜歡你。」

相反地，我深深地愛著你。

「別再來找我了。」

如果你因此過得不幸福，我會很困擾。

「我已經厭倦和你玩戀愛遊戲了。」

因為比起短暫的愛戀，你值得擁有永恆的快樂。

*

九条天還是低估了七瀨陸固執的程度。

在那之後，紅髮的公主仍舊只要一有時間便會來到這座森林中，無論晴雨，但他不再敲響那扇門扉——畢竟他也觸碰不到——只是雙手抱膝，一個人面對著本該是小屋位置的地方坐著。有時一言不發，就這樣盯著一個點過了一下午；有時帶著兩人份的甜甜圈，一面吃著，一面對空氣笑著述說生活的點滴。

「我還會再來見你的，天にぃ。」紅髮的公主每次都會笑著留下這句話。

也許是和戀人相處久了，自己竟也不知不覺成了凡事講求一個理由的人——不，七瀨陸想，即便九条天給出了一個冠冕堂皇的理由，他也不會輕易地接受。

只要他的魔女先生仍舊愛他。

每一次七瀨陸的出現，九条天都會在看不見的窗後心痛難捱地窺伺。時序從仲夏不知不覺來到了深秋，每次瞧見他的公主殿下在涼風中拉了拉披風、打了個噴嚏，他都恨不得暗中為他變出任何能夠保暖的東西——手套、大衣、溫熱的蜂蜜牛奶，什麼都好。

但是他不能這麼做，讓七瀨陸意識到自己的存在只會給予他不必要的希望。

他想自己或許該慶幸七瀨陸也不是個蠻不講理的人，他的公主不會以自己的身體健康與日常生活作為籌碼——他既沒有不吃不喝、也沒有荒廢生活，因為他知道自己在乎他的生活與健康——可他不知道的是，自己同樣也不樂見對方以時間為本，與自己較量。

時間在不停地流逝，他應該要早日開始幸福快樂的生活的。

可九条天的慶幸沒有持續太久，深秋林間的冷空氣終於還是讓七瀨陸的哮喘發作了。

七瀨陸在柔軟的床鋪中醒來，首先映入眼簾的是熟悉而久違的天花板，紅色的雙眼慢慢對焦，他在暈眩感中試圖撐起身子，卻被床邊那人壓回棉被中。

「⋯⋯你需要多休息。」

許久不見的粉髮魔女坐在床邊，神色複雜。

「嘿嘿，是天にぃ誒⋯⋯我不是在做夢吧？」

七瀨陸虛弱地扯開笑容，氣息仍舊有些微弱，「雖然這樣說不太好，但這大概是我第一次這麼慶幸自己有哮——」

啪——

話還沒說完，一個巴掌便熱辣辣地印在頰上。

「你知道你自己在說什麼嗎，七瀨陸？」

停格在空氣中的手掌隱隱顫抖著，九条天難忍怒意，「你可是暈倒了啊！要是我沒發現，你就那樣出事了該怎麼辦？你說啊？」

潮濕的視野中，對方憤怒的臉龐被濕氣暈染地毛了邊。面對久未見面的戀人的厲聲質問，七瀨陸只覺得沒來由地一陣委屈。他將半張臉埋進棉被裡，咬著下唇，片刻後才負氣般地囁嚅道：「⋯⋯反正按照故事的走向，在你拿蘋果來找我之前我是不會死的。」

「你——」

「我又不是故意的！」見對方開闔著嘴，看起來仍想要數落自己，七瀨陸掀開棉被，猛地從床上坐起身，「你用你的方式證明沒有你我會更好；那我也用自己的方式來證明，沒有你我不會更好，這很公平！」

他知道的，知道九条天為什麼會突然就自顧自地疏遠了他。起先他確實是既憤怒又傷心，可當他把圖書室裡的每一本白雪公主都翻了一遍，最終在其中一本找到了被撕落的書頁，他瞬間就明白了。

他的魔女總說他很傻，殊不知自己才是最傻的那個人。

對方的話語讓九条天微微一怔，「你、你在說什——」

「若你並不愛我，就不需要為我感到擔心。」

「如果你愛著我，就請不要給我自以為是的溫柔！」

「請抱著就算讓整個故事都失控也要和我在一起的決心啊！」

眼淚再也無法抑制地漫出眼眶。粗喘著氣，七瀨陸攥緊拳頭，全身止不住地微微顫抖。

他覺得自己很狡猾，分明打算以自己的堅持來抗爭的，最後卻還是用這種方式試圖讓九条天妥協。

可更狡猾的是九条天啊，他怎麼能像這個世界一樣強硬地為自己認定所謂幸福快樂的生活呢？

定定地站在原地，九条天覺得自己的腳底像是突然之間生了根。他應該要一走了之的，可他卻遲遲邁不開腳步。指尖狠狠地刺進掌心，他望著那人的翦水雙瞳裡獨獨倒映著自己。他知道自己動搖了。

一股奇異的感覺自指尖開始蔓延，七瀨陸低下頭來，輕輕地笑了。

他的指尖正逐漸變得透明。

自從在圖書室與祭司交談過後，他就知道或早或晚，這一刻終究會來臨。只是，他沒料到會來得這麼突然，他才剛再次見到他的魔女先生，他還有好多話想要說。

「⋯⋯如果，天にぃ還是要離開的話，至少在最後給我個擁抱，好嗎？」

嘴角勾起釋然的笑容，公主朝魔女張開了雙臂，「快點啦，如果再慢一點，我連手都消失了的話就抱不到你了。」像是要緩和氣氛，他語調輕快地開著玩笑。

「陸，你——」

驚駭地望著逐漸變得透明的七瀨陸——他手指的輪廓仍然存在，只是褪去了色彩——九条天想都沒想便伸出手打算對七瀨陸施展魔法。

面對即將消失的人要施展什麼魔法？他不知道，他只知道他願意為了他的公主殿下窮盡所有的魔力。可還用不著煩惱該施以什麼魔法，九条天便發現，自己的魔力竟也漸漸開始消失了，顫抖的指尖正以肉眼可見的速度褪去色彩。

該死，不該是這樣的！

哪怕他已經竭盡所能地克制自己、試圖導正故事的走向，這個世界仍舊不願意放過他們嗎？

世界靜止了、天空是紅色、飛鳥不再鳴啼。

去他的世界！去他的理所當然！他是魔女、陸是公主，早在他們相遇的那一刻，這個故事就已經完全失控了！

因為淚意而朦朧的視界中，陌生卻熟悉的畫面紛沓而來。時光模糊了界線，那些他知曉的、未曾知曉的「記憶」交錯重疊，急速從眼前晃過。

啊啊——原來初見時的熟悉感，是因為他們早已不是第一次見面嗎？

如果一切已經無法挽回，至少在最後的最後，自己還能緊緊擁抱他。

「好慢啊，天にぃ。」

感覺到戀人的手臂環住了自己的腰，溫熱的淚珠落在他的肩上。紅髮的公主將頭埋在戀人的脖頸蹭了蹭，嘟嘴埋怨，隨後又一臉慶幸地笑了開來：「幸好手的輪廓還沒消失，不然我真不知道天にぃ有沒有好好抱著我。」

「對不起，陸⋯⋯」

字句在啜泣聲中支離破碎，緊抱著公主的魔女熱淚盈眶，「⋯⋯我不該愛上你的，你就該幸福快樂的過完一生。」

「怎麼還在說這個啊？天にぃ真是死腦筋。」七瀨陸無奈地笑嘆了口氣，安撫似地順了順戀人櫻色的髮絲，「與天にぃ共度的時光，就是最幸福快樂的日子啊。」

「真要說的話，天にぃ說不喜歡我、自顧自地離開才最讓我難過。」他在九条天的額上落下一吻，「看來下次我得再努力點，讓天にぃ愛我到沒辦法放手的地步。」

「⋯⋯對不起，陸，我不是真的不喜歡你，我只是——」

「我不介意的，反正天にぃ也不是只有這次才這樣。」吐了吐舌，七瀨陸拭去戀人的淚水，笑著接續道：「至少這一次，你在最後緊緊抱住我啦。」

「下一次，記得別再給我自以為的溫柔了。」

九条天沉默了。他無法保證要是還有下一次，自己究竟會怎麼選擇。現在他所能做的，就只有將懷中的戀人抱得更緊一點。

「啊啊——下一次要是我是公主，而天にぃ是王子那就好了。」

聞言，九条天噗哧一笑，「⋯⋯哪有那麼容易。」

「那麼至少讓我變成白雪王子吧。」

「什麼跟什麼？」

「變成白雪公主的哥哥，就不必和王子結婚，能夠跟魔女先生在一起了吧？」七瀨陸一臉認真。

「白雪王子嗎？」輕聲複述，九条天忍不住莞爾，「要是真能這樣，就太好了呢。」

戀人那雙美麗的粉色眸子在他觸不可及的世界靜靜融化。許是久違的擁抱太過溫暖，七瀨陸感覺有些睏了。知道自己正在消失的感覺有些奇妙，恍惚間像是被浸泡在蜂蜜的海裡，暖融融的。

換作是平時，他一定會花上半小時的時間，穿過森林來到戀人的身邊，興高采烈地與他分享。

不過這一次不需要了。

他的魔女先生、他的九条天、他的戀人、他的全世界，現在就在這裡。

他還有好多事情想和九条天一起去做。想要和他去他們約好了卻錯過的秋季慶典，穿著傳統服飾和九条天在人群裡跳舞。啊，他還來不及跟九条天說，自己最近剛學會了刺繡，幫使魔先生繡了件衣服，等再熟練點，還想要幫天にぃ也繡件披風。

不過沒有關係。

無論重來幾次，他都會找到他、再一次地愛上他。

他們還有好多好多的時間。

故事即將走到盡頭，但七瀨陸無所畏懼。

他已經開始期待下一次的輪迴。

九条天是魔女，而他是白雪公主。

他們並非擁有命中註定的美好結局，但他們會書寫屬於自己的故事。

*

噹——

春日的午後暖陽自高而窄的窗外照進屋內，無數細小的塵埃在光的通道裡緩慢舞動。

九条天在老舊掛鐘沉沉的敲響聲中回過神來。本來渙散的目光被倏忽擦過窗櫺的白鴿攫住，再次有了焦點。他揉了揉有些酸澀的雙眼，在鍋內冒著泡的魔藥變得過於濃稠前再次著手攪拌。

分明只是發了一會兒的呆，他卻沒來由地覺得自己像是做了一場很長的夢，恍若隔世。初春的空氣尚且微涼，他卻有種方才正浸泡在蜂蜜的海裡、暖融融的感受；於此同時，心又好似被誰給狠狠刨去了一塊。

像是有什麼東西失去了。可他說不上來是什麼。

偏首思索了片刻，九条天決定將那個想法歸咎為錯覺。

畢竟，不曾擁有什麼，也就沒有什麼好失去的。

叩、叩——

剛把那個陌生的念頭拋諸腦後，敲門聲便竄入耳中。感受到人類的氣息，九条天帶著疑惑，蹙眉走向門邊——他所居住的這片森林應該是沒什麼人類敢靠近的——將木門打開，只見門外那名赤髮的少年在望見自己時，一雙澄澈的眸子霎時亮了起來。

「不、不好意思，我是白雪王子，我在這片森林迷路了，請問⋯⋯你可以幫幫我嗎？」

End


End file.
